Time After Time
by CC Lady Gato
Summary: My epic retelling of the story we all know and love: Candy Candy, of course. Suitable for mature audiences 18 and over due to certain themes and adult content passages and language. Enjoy!
1. Author's Forward

_**Author's Forward**_

_The following Candy Candy story is my twist on the tale that has captivated us all for over 25 years. I have based it mostly on the manga, but some of my favorite anime scenes are also referenced…you may find scenes that are in neither; I have conjured them up myself for your entertainment. I have tried to the best of my ability to remain faithful to the characters, although they are more "updated" and I've tried to develop them further where Mizuki could have and didn't. However, given the times I have set the story in, there will be adult situations and language in certain parts of the narrative…if you do not like to envision Candy Candy in this vein, I counsel you not to continue…and, if you are not over 18, you will probably enjoy this fic more when you are._


	2. Prologue: Like An Angel

**_Prologue: __Like an Angel_**

In the great continental expanse that is the Lower 48 of the United States, in between the established, socially minded East and the entrepreneurial, creative West, lies the area that is called the Midwest. It is a land of hot summers and cold winters, chilling winds and baking sun, with endless prairies that only have the occasional gentle slope to break up the topography. Once the home of the Plains Indians and of the wallowing buffalo, it gave way to the arrival of the white man from the original 13 colonies, who were seeking new frontiers and horizons. Soon the verdant grasses gave way to rolling fields of grain, lowing masses of cattle, pioneer wagons and the railroad. A city on the edge of Lake Michigan became the staging point from the East into the West. In time, it grew to be the industrial and social hub of the Midwest; many great fortunes were made and expanded on the business engines that thrived in it. The name of the city was Chicago. Over generations, it came to be one of the great cities of the United States, and with its influx of Irish, Scots, Poles, Germans, Swedes, Italians, Croatians and other huddled masses from all corners of the world, it carved out its own identity distinct from the Bostons, the New Yorks, and the San Franciscoes of the nation.

For the Midwest, and Chicago in particular, is the land of expansive plains, vast skies, great lakes and big dreams…

* * *

Candice White sighed softly as she watched the clouds in the afternoon Michigan sky. If she was quiet enough, focused enough, she could smell Lake Michigan's particular scent on the waft of the summer breeze. She was lying supine on the gentle grass of her favorite place, a hill she had called Pony's Hill since she was a child, under the sheltering shade of an old tree she called Father Tree. She bit into a crisp apple, her favorite fruit…she was taking some time for herself, after helping out with the daily household chores. As gregarious and outgoing as she was, she enjoyed quiet moments of solitude and repose…just to think… 

She was a sunny girl, athletic of disposition and build, but not very tall…she seemed more interested in being outdoors, climbing trees, listening to music and dancing than in pursuing girly endeavors. She always wore a winning smile, loved a good joke and was curious about new people and places. She had full hair of lush curls, the color of golden wheat. Her eyes were large and expressive, and dark green…sometimes when she was angry, they flashed a green fire that could stop whomever had crossed her dead in their tracks. Her nose was pert and a bit upturned. Her vivid face was a perfect oval, and depending on the season, the scattered freckles across her nose were more noticeable.

She was always industrious and hard to keep down, from a young age. She was physically, mentally and spiritually strong and had an almost abnormal desire to help others, especially the young, the old, the sick and animals. Her earnest goodness and pure soul was almost too good to be real, yet she was quite human. She could be too impetuous and too quick minded…she could be very stubborn if she felt like it and the depths of her empathy sometimes over rode her sense of what was truly meritable and fair. But one thing was for sure…overwhelmingly, people who met her were immediately captivated by her, so strong was her innocent charisma framed in a such a delightful way.

Some things about herself she didn't know, like where she had really come from, but some things she did know…her birthday was May 7th, 1968. For as long as she could remember, for 15 springs, summers, falls and winters, her home was Pony's Home. Her family consisted of brothers and sisters, mostly Caucasian, but some African American, American Indian and Latinos…she had even had a little Asian sibling, once. She had no real parents; her parental figures had been two women who lovingly took care of all of them, nurturing them, guiding them, ministering to them. One of the two, a nun by the name of Sister Lane, was the strict enforcer. She was young, energetic, sharp and wiry; but very kind and loving nonetheless. The other, Ms. Pony, was older, matronly and more of a wise grandmother. She had the largest heart and the sagest words. Even though the home Candice lived in was under the jurisdiction of the charitable organization Children's Town and of Sister Lane's order, the Sisters of Notre Dame de Victoires, the home was actually funded and run by Ms. Pony, once a member of Chicago's old money establishment.

Yes, Candice White was an orphan…she had never known that she was an orphan or that her living arrangements were different than the norm…she and the girl she considered her closest sister, Annie, and the boy they considered their closest brother, Tom, thought that it was completely normal to live as thus...every so often one of the children would leave, amidst a great party and well wishes, with a mommy and a daddy…they would think of it as strange…why leave the safe, sheltering cocoon they had to live with a mommy and a daddy?

Then, on their first day of school, they had a rude awakening.

The three of them, Candice, who went by the nickname Candy, Annie and Tom eagerly got ready to go wait for the bus.

"Now remember children, it is a great privilege to go to school…be mindful of your manners, be polite, be kind and friendly to others, and above all, have fun…we will be here awaiting you…" Sister Lane reminded them, as she handed out their packed brown bag lunches and gave them a look over to ensure they were presentable.

Ms. Pony said, "Don't forget we all love you…this is a wonderful opportunity…and…keep this in mind…… no one can make you feel inferior without your consent 1…" She said this with a bit of sober reticence, Candy noted. Even though Annie was the more hypersensitive of the two girls, ready to cry at a drop of a hat, Candice was always the more intuitively sensitive…she had the uncanny knack of being able to feel what other people were feeling, and to offer her love and support…she had the gift of healing and soothing…at least, that is what she had always overhead Ms. Pony say to Sister Lane. Candy couldn't fully understand the weight of the words; as it always was with Ms. Pony and with some of her pronouncements. She never baby talked to them or spoke down to them…she always addressed them as if they were competent adults…Candy knew that when she spoke big words in a sentence like that, it was because she wanted them to pay attention…even if they didn't fully grasp what she meant.

"Yes Sister Lane…Yes Ms. Pony" the children chimed. Tom set off, ahead, Sister Lane having told him where the bus stop was. Candy and Annie followed, holding hands.

"Why do we have to go to school, anyway!" Tom snorted, once they were on their way and out of earshot. They had some classes at Pony's Home, taught by Sister Lane. They could recite the alphabet and knew basic spelling…Candy could piece out words from the easy books…they knew numbers up to 100 and could do simple additions and subtractions.

"You heard Ms. Pony…it is a great opportunity…" Candy replied, a bit defensively. She was greatly attached to Ms. Pony.

"I'm….I'm scared…" Annie whimpered, about to cry, as usual.

"Don't be scared, Annie…I'm here, and Tom is here…we are the 3 Musketeers!" Candy piped up…she had always loved the story of the 3 Musketeers…although there were 4 in actuality…Candy always thought she should be D'Artagnan….he was so cool!

They arrived at the bus stop and waited. The morning seemed pleasant enough and they took in the sights and smells of the new day.

Shortly the bus pulled up, and Candy would never forget that moment for as long as she lived. She never forgot it because it was the first time she realized she was different.

"Good morning…" the children politely said to the bus driver as they boarded.

"You orphans can ride in the back…" the driver said. There was no meanness to it, just impersonal matter of factness. However, the way she said the word…orphans…

_Orphans! _

No one had ever called them that.

"Ewww! Who wants to ride with dirty little orphans!" a voice said, full of disgust.

"I bet they have cooties and smell!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Candy never thought laughter could sting and hurt…laughter had always been joyful and infectious for her….it made her gay and happy….

Tom, always being thicker skinned, just continued on, but Annie started crying haplessly.

"Come on Annie…" Candy squeaked, taking her hand, half brave; the shock of the incident stunning her. They soberly sat together all the way in the back and said nothing.

There was more of the same at school. For no reason, other than what seemed to Candy to be pure malice, they were picked on, everything from their clothes to their lunches. Recess had been terrible!

"Goodwill Kids! Goodwill Kids! Dirty little Goodwill Kids!"

"Do you have running water at your place?"

"Do you have to go potty out in the woods?"

"That looks like leftovers, to me!"

"Can you read and write?

"I bet you are so poor, that you haven't even been to the movies!"

"I bet they don't even have TV!"

The worst one, which rung in Candy's ears for months…

"You don't even have a mommy or a daddy…they gave you up! REJECT REJECT REJECT REJECT!"

Candy was astonished and disappointed to see that the adults in all of this, the teachers, seemed to condone this behavior. They did nothing to stop it. They seemed to look the other way…as if they did not care about their feelings.

It took all of Candy's consoling to soothe Annie, who had been hysterical up until then and went hyper at that point. It called up all of Candy's strength not to break down and cry herself…that REJECT one had been the worst insult of all…

_I am a reject…I don't have a mommy or a daddy….they gave me up…_

_A Mommy and a Daddy…why don't I have a Mommy and a Daddy?_

The dreadful day finally finished and they couldn't wait to get back to Pony' s Home. "I'm never going back!" Annie wailed as they approached the orphanage. "I'm never going back! I want a mommy and a daddy!"

"Shut up, Annie! I'm tired of hearing you, you big crybaby! It makes it worse!" Tom said, although he had felt the barbs by all the cruel comments. It had been the worst day of his life, too. Even though Ms. Pony had always told him there was nothing wrong with boys crying, he somehow knew he had to suck it up…those boys at school would never let him hear the end of it, if they saw him crying.

"Tom…please…" Candy intervened…she felt tired…as if all her upbeat energy had been sapped out of her…she had never known children could be so mean and cruel, for no reason….and adults not willing to step in and to the right thing…why had Ms. Pony and Sister Lane allowed them to go to school, to be exposed to this?

Then, what Ms. Pony had said to them earlier echoed in her mind…. _no one can make you feel inferior without your consent…_

"We can't tell them what happened…it would break their hearts…" Candy proclaimed, right before they reached the door of Pony's Home.

"We have to tell them something…we can't pretend nothing happened…" Tom argued.

"I don't want to go back…ever!" Annie wailed again.

"Listen, we will only say something if asked…we all have to be brave and strong…just how they have taught us to…" Candy declared.

"I'm with you, Sis…crybaby here just won't shut up…" Tom sniped.

"Annie?" Candy said, looking at Annie deeply.

Annie sniffled, trying to calm down.

"Come on…one for all and all for one!" Candy encouraged.

"Okay Candy…but you promise not to leave me alone at school…" Annie agreed, her lower lip still trembling.

'ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE!' Candy cheered. She had already discovered that exclaiming out loud could immediately uplift you.

Tom and Annie followed her lead as she boldly opened the door into Pony's Home.

When they had been asked how did the day go, Tom spoke first, before Annie would burst into tears, and said, "It was okay…but they called us orphans…"

"I see…" Sister Lane said. She sounded let down by humanity.

"Are we orphans?" Candy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, children, but that does not mean you are not loved…" Sister Lane emphatically said, with a tender smile.

Ms. Pony added, "Perhaps we will never know what circumstances brought you here to our little home, but one thing you need to remember, children…you were given life, and now it is your life…you are the keepers of it…you may not have a mother and a father now, but neither Lane nor I know what your future holds…and whatever that future may be, you need be confident that you are creatures of God, and carry a little bit of Him in you…you owe it to yourselves and to humankind to make something of your life…" she smiled at them gently and embraced them in her warm, reassuring arms. Candy didn't know about Tom and Annie, but she felt better.

Afterwards, children said nothing more about the incident and took this experience in; each individually processing what had transpired. Whether they liked it or not, they had glimpse of how the world would view them.

For Candy, what Miss Pony had said it was something that she would always remember the rest of her life…

_Purpose…my life has a purpose and a meaning…I am not a reject…I am a child of God…I AM SOMEBODY…I AM LOVED…_

* * *

That night and for a few nights after that, Candy had to sleep with Annie, because she was so sad. She would wait until the lights were turned off and she would creep into Annie's bed. 

"I want a mommy and a daddy, Candy…" she would sob, her little body quivering woefully.

"Listen Annie…don't be sad…I'm here with you…" Candy didn't know what else say to console her sister.

"I thought we were so happy here…that I was so happy…but now…now I want a family of my own…a mommy and a daddy…then everything will be okay…I won't have to cry anymore…"

Candy tried to be patient with her. Annie was so easily wounded, and Candy always felt like she had to over protect her…even if she sometimes felt she wanted to be comforted too, from time to time.

"Annie…I promise…I will be your mommy and daddy…I love you…" she said, hugging her.

Annie, unconvinced but grateful for Candy's promise and love, would sniffle her way to sleep.

One night, Candy saw Ms. Pony sit next to the bed, after Annie had cried herself to sleep.

"You are a great comfort to her, Candy…God Bless you…you have a gift, my dear…the gift of helping others, healing others…even at this tender age, you give it unselfishly of your own self, of your own pure soul and deep heart…it pains Sister Lane and I that other children are not nice to you at school, but unfortunately Candice, the real world is full of people who don't understand others or are too wrapped up in their own selfishness…people who don't believe in much of anything to take a chance or a stance…people who are in pain themselves, who are ignorant, who take what is not theirs, people choose to look the other way or who take their spiritual pain out on others…that is why when beings like you come around, the potential to heal and help is so great…just remember Candy, even though the world is full of pain and hurt, you must remember that it is also full of love and light…it is so because the world and everything that is in it was created by a being of Love and Light…and we are here to learn to be beings of Love and Light….you can never give up hope, even when the night is at its darkest and your soul at its most desperate or wounded…"

As usual, Candy listened wide eyed, not fully comprehending the words, but understanding the feelings that Ms. Pony tried to convey…

_I wish I had a mother and father…but I have Ms. Pony and Sister Lane…and I know they love me…and that is enough, for me…_

Now that they were of school age and could help mind the other children, on Sundays, they all piled into the Home's van to go to church. It was the Church of St. Peter of the Lake. It was a beautiful church, on the shores of Lake Michigan. They always dressed in their best…they only had second hand clothes donated to them, but good outfits could be turned out with a little patience and a little creativity. Now that they were aware of their situation Candy, Tom and Annie knew that potential mommies and daddies could see them during church and could adopt them.

For several weeks in the spring of 1975, a kindly older couple, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens, took an interest in Tom. They had lost their only son during the Vietnam War. They had a large farm and no one to leave it to. They always stopped by to say hello to the children and to Sister Lane and Ms. Pony. One day on their way back from church, Sister Lane announced, "Next Saturday, we are going to the Stevens Farm…"

"Yay!" all the children exclaimed.

The day was great fun…there were all sorts of farm animals and Mr. and Mrs. Stevens were happily showing the children around…but Candy detected they took a special note of Tom and his reactions.

"They want to be his mommy and daddy…" she mused to herself. At first she didn't know whether to feel sad or happy…but then she saw him reacting to their interest and love and she decided that he looked so happy there amongst the rolling fields and the haystacks…he belonged there. So she decided that she would pray that he would go to them as their son.

Sure enough, a few weeks later, they came for him. He seemed happy to go, as he got into their red Ford pickup truck and waved goodbye.

This only made Annie even more despondent. Worse yet, it was starting to rub off on Candy…when she saw how lovingly the Stevens had taken Tom in, as if he was their own flesh and blood, it made Candice ache in a strange way.

One Sunday, a new couple was presented to the congregation…Mr. and Mrs. Brighton. They looked young and very fine…Candy wondered why they had no children…they seemed nice enough.

Then they started coming by to visit with them after mass…the gentleman seemed interested in Candy, the lady in Annie…_made perfect sense_ Candy thought…_I'm the tomboy, she's the little princess…_

Then she hoped, hoped and prayed with all her might…maybe they would adopt both of them!

* * *

One night, Candy, ever peckish, got up and decided she wanted a glass of milk with graham crackers. She silently crept out of the dormitory where they all slept and tiptoed into the kitchen. She was on her way when the light and sounds coming from the parlor caught her attention. Ever so quietly, she curiously flattened herself against the wall and heard the adult voices…. 

"We are so pleased Mr. Brighton…we have seen you interact with both Candy and Annie…they will make fine sisters…" Ms. Pony beamed.

"Unfortunately, we can only adopt one…that is why I am here without my wife…these discussions are too distressing for her."

"Oh…is there anyway we can entreat you to adopt both?" Sister Lane asked. "They really are like true blood sisters, in every which way…"

"We can only adopt one girl…my wife feels she can only handle one…after all the miscarriages she has had, her mental state is a bit fragile, and I do my best to appease her…in fact, the agency said they would only allow us to adopt one girl…her psychiatrist also felt she can only handle one child…"

"We understand…have you decided?" Ms. Pony's voice was kind.

"Well, my own heart has been tugged by little Candice…my wife has more affinity with Annie…however, she has told me that she will leave it up to me…"

Candy's heart skipped a beat…he was going to pick her…that would devastate Annie!

She burst in on the adults…she knew that was against the rules and the worst manners possible, but she had to.

"Please…Mr. Brighton….please pick Annie…she needs a Mommy and Daddy more than I do…please…" she cried.

"Candy, for goodness sakes!" Sister Lane chastised gently, shaking her head to let Candy know she wasn't pleased with her misbehavior.

"Candy, please let us talk…" Ms. Pony said, motioning for her to go.

But Candy would not give up. She threw herself against Mr. Brighton. "Please, Mr. Brighton…I want you to take Annie…please be her daddy! It will make me very happy if you do!"

The adults were astonished at her selflessness.

"Promise…pretty please!" her dark green eyes were getting red from her crying.

After a few silent minutes, he spoke. "I promise…Candice….I will be Annie's daddy…" Mr. Brighton said, touched by the fervor and earnestness in the little girl…he knew in his heart that this little girl was truly the child he had longed for.

* * *

Annie had never looked so happy….and so pretty…Candy felt a twinge of sadness. Annie eased into her new family like she had been born in it. Candy put on a brave face and told Annie how much she loved her and how happy she was for her. When the luxurious car they were leaving in had left her immediate eyesight, she ran quickly to Pony's Hill. She nimbly scaled Father Tree….tears were streaming down her face…her sister was no longer her sister anymore…she was Miss Annie Brighton….and the realization of it was hitting Candy…it was hitting her hard…. 

She stayed there for a while….long after she could not see the car.

Little cards and letters followed...Candy eagerly checked the mailbox on her way back from school every day and her heart would jump every time she saw a piece of mail for her…then…they started coming less and less frequently…first it was a few days, then it was a couple of weeks, then a month…finally, one Saturday, after weeks and weeks of silence, Candy received a letter.

She was so happy that she went to Pony's Hill to read it uninterrupted by the others.

_Dear Candy,_

_I'm sorry I have not written…being the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Brighton has changed my life…mommy says that I need to leave my past behind…she says I need to leave it all behind…including you…._

_Please forgive me_

_Annie_

Candy couldn't understand what it all meant? Leave the past behind? Leave her behind? What about those feelings of sisterhood they had? Didn't Annie love her anymore? Not even as a pen friend? Was it because…

ORPHAN…. The word struck at her, again.

"Oh, Annie, why WHY!" Candy cried, feeling betrayed. She had never felt pain this way before…it was disappointment and the crushing of her tender heart in a way she did not comprehend. She ran towards the place that comforted her, Pony's Hill, in the shade of Father Tree.

She sobbed despondently, feeling sorry for herself, angry even. Her eyes were starting to sting and she wiped them with the back of her hand when she heard, "Why are you crying, little girl?"

Candy looked up.

Standing there, was a boy…an older boy…a teenager…he was dressed head to toe in a Scottish outfit, and he even had bagpipes. He was tall, very fair haired…in fact his blonde hair was so fair, it almost seemed white. His eyes were a sparkling clear blue.

Candy was so taken up by him that she could not respond to his question. Instead she asked, "Wow, why are you wearing your Halloween costume? Why are you wearing a skirt; you're a boy?"

"Halloween? Oh, you mean my outfit? No, it isn't for Halloween, just for special occasions…I'm wearing a Scottish kilt..." He moved a bit and his bagpipes let out a mournful sigh.

"What is that! Sounds like thousand snails dying!" she said, surprised.

He laughed. Candy found it contagious, so she laughed too. The boy regaled her with a broad, sunny smile. "You're too funny! These are my bagpipes…do you want to hear them?" he offered.

She blinked and nodded.

He played a bit for her. There was something resoundingly gay yet sadly haunting about the music…it was something that moved you, for sure.

She clapped merrily, momentarily forgetting what had made her so blue.

"You are much lovelier when you smile…" he said, smiling softly at her.

Candy was about to ask "Who are you?" when a small gust from the Lake came and carried Annie's letter away.

"Oh, no!" she cried, chasing after it. She had to catch up with it and step on it to stop it.

"Hey, what's your name….mine is Candy…" she said, turning, but the boy was gone.

Had she imagined it?_ No, it couldn't be…it was too real…_

She started walking back towards where she had just had the interchange. Something caught her eye.

She knelt, and there in the grass, was a pin. It was gold with enamel…it was a spread eagle, with a thistle clutched in one foot and a checked cloth, the same color of the boy's skirt, in another. The jewels incrusted in it sparkled in the sun.

"Wow!" she murmured…this was a treasure, for sure. She pressed it against her chest.

"Thank you, whoever you are…" she murmured, feeling better. She stole back quietly into the house put the pin and Annie's letter in her little keepbox, one that Sister Lane and Ms. Pony had given her last Christmas.

Later that night, she fell asleep wondering who the boy was…he was nice, for sure…like what a prince would be, if she ever met one…

* * *

She had never seen him again…and she never heard from Annie again. Candy felt she had all these siblings who had been adopted, but they never cared to let her know how they were doing. Only Tom kept in touch with her, she would occasionally hear from him. He was always inviting her to come visit, but somehow the right time never presented itself. 

Sometimes she wondered why she was the only one from her group still left….she was the oldest child there now…all the other ones were babies or young toddlers and they always got adopted so fast. She knew the odds were against her being adopted now…she was too old, a teenager now, on the brink of becoming an adult. Sister Lane had taken to homeschooling her, as she was a great help at the Home and she was learning how to care for others, a very valid path in life.

_Life…what is to be of my life?_

She sighed, realizing that she had probably spent more than an hour daydreaming. Sister Lane would tolerate this, because she worked so hard. Sister Lane was so strict but she was a real softie inside, Candy knew. She got up and brushed the grass from her clothes. She hummed a song, happily. If there was something that was constant in Candice White, it was that she was an eternal optimist and a true believer in hope…even if she had times where she had been sad, despondent or melancholy, she knew that there was always light at the end of the tunnel. Life was too short to dwell too much on the sadness.

As she arrived at Pony's home, she was startled to see a large, foreign made car parked outside. The last time she had seen a car so luxurious was when Annie had left…her heart raced…maybe Annie had come visiting, after all these years! She yelped happily and tore into the house, calling her beloved sister's name.

She would never forget what she heard next for the rest of her life…the greeting that changed everything for her:

"Hello, Miss White, pleased to meet you. My name is George Johnson…."

* * *

Chapter Footnotes: 

1 This is an actual quote from Eleanor Roosevelt

* * *

_Time after Time, a fanfic by CC Lady Gato (Ana Luisa Aldana). Copyright 2004-2006 CC Lady Gato and Candy Candy Nation. Candy Candy characters copyright Mizuki and Igarishi, worldwide. Fiction for entertainment purposes only, including the use of non fictional persons and places.Any song lyrics used copyright to their composers and musicians._


	3. Book 1 1982 Rose Arcana: Proposition

**_Book 1: 1982_ _Rose Arcana_**

**Proposition**

Candy stood there, stunned. The gentleman, who looked no older than 35, was impeccably dressed in a dark suit. Sister Lane cleared her throat a bit impatiently and Candy, befuddled and knowing what that signal meant, greeted, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Johnson, how do you do?" She held out her hand and they shook. He noticed that for such a young, tiny girl she had a strong, determined handshake. "I'm fine thank you. I would like to speak with you, Miss White." he replied. His voice was strong yet soft, almost gentle.

Candy looked over at her two mothers, unsure, but they both assented in agreement so Candy nodded in reply…her heart raced…what was this all about? It couldn't be an adoption, because the mommies and daddies came to adopt…or was this gentleman a bachelor and wanted to adopt her? No, she knew all too well that only married couples could adopt. "You may use my office…" Ms. Pony suggested. Candy felt reassured; this gentleman had already been cleared by Ms. Pony and Sister Lane…still, her mind swirled with confusion as they went into Ms. Pony's office and closed the door. He sat down, not behind the desk, but in one of the chairs facing the desk. Candy stood next to the other one and Mr. Johnson said with a kind smile, "Oh, please do sit down…I'm not that much of a stickler for formalities…"

Candy smiled back and put her hands in her lap, trying to look prim.

"I am sure you are wondering who am I and what am I doing here…" he started.

"Yes…I've already tried to figure it out, and it doesn't make any sense..." she murmured.

He took out a card and handed it to Candy, the print facing her. "This is who I am…and whom I represent…"

Candy took it and barely saw what was printed…what riveted her eyes was the logo on it! It was the same spread eagle from the pin she had found, so long ago.

**_George Johnson, Esq._**

_General Counsel_

_The Andrew Trust_

_Andrew Enterprises, Inc._

_One Michigan Avenue_

_Chicago, Illinois_

_(312) 790-2908_

Astounded, she looked over the business card, unable to utter a word. George continued, "I represent the Andrew family of Chicago…have you ever heard of them?"

Candy shook her head, still dazed.

"The Andrew Family, currently headed by William A. Andrew IV, owns many companies around the world, mostly in manufacturing, technology and services. They are privately owned by the Andrew Family; William Andrew is the majority shareholder. The Andrew's are a long time Chicago family and the headquarters is in downtown Chicago, on the Magnificent Mile…in the Andrew Tower…"

Candy felt as if the words spun around her and nothing made any sense still. The surname meant nothing…only the symbol…she wanted to ask so many questions about it but that would be rude and impolite; that much she knew.

George took her in, appreciating her frank innocence and recalling to mind someone who he had once been so very fond of…he had not been sure what to expect, but the girl in front of him was so charming and näive…still, he felt that he knew everything there was to know about this girl and that she still had no idea of who he was, whom he was representing or what all this meant to her. It was he who had done the investigations, drawn up the necessary legal papers and presented them to all legal and interested parties for review and signing.

"Mr. William Andrew wants to adopt you as his heir, Miss White." he explained plainly.

"But how? Where has he seen me? I don't even know him…does he know me? Why isn't he here?" Candy felt skeptical…was Ms. Pony sure she had talked to this gentleman?

"Mr. Andrew's position takes him away on frequent business trips…he travels most of the time, around the world. However, whenever he is in the Chicago area, he comes to church to St. Paul of the Lake. He has seen you there and observed you…your personality has won him over and he finds you so much like family that he wishes to adopt you…it is as simple as that, Miss White…"

"Is he married?"

"Not at present…"

"Then how can he adopt me?" Candy was astounded.

"He can legally adopt you, regardless of his status…it is the environment that the state of Illinois wants to ensure is a family environment…therefore, he wants you to live with the family of his sister, Sarah…she has two children about your age, Eliza and Neil. You would be well received into this family and it will provide you with a home atmosphere…"

"When would I meet Mr. Andrew?"

"I promise, you will…but right now, that is not possible…"

Candy wasn't sure about the whole enterprise…this was too strange…why would she accept to become this man's, William Andrew, daughter, sight unseen? And he was some sort of singleton, traveling who to knows where all the time and she would live with his sister's family? What was the point here? To be family was to live together, to experience life's joy's and sadness together…to create memories and bonds…what was the use of having an adopted father if he was going to be absent?

She looked at the card again and her heart raced…that symbol…exactly the same one that was on the pin that boy had dropped so many years ago…_was that boy a member of this family? _

"Excuse me, may I ask a question, Mr. Johnson?" Candy just had to know.

"You may call me George…"

"George…tell me, what is this symbol on the card?"

"That symbol was once a part the coat of arms of the Andrew family….they were once English nobility, a few generations ago…they have the right to bear it…" he detailed, secretly curious as to why the girl had fixated on it.

"Does any body else use it?"

"No…not that I know of…only the Andrew family of Chicago…"

"Are there any blonde haired, blue eyed boys in the family?" she asked.

George looked at her quizzically, "Why, yes…there is...but why…"

Candy had no doubt then…_this was a dream come true_! _Maybe this boy could become a cousin or an older brother of sorts!_

"I will gratefully accept to become Mr. Andrew's daughter!" she cried, before George could finish. She still had so many questions, but if that nice boy was a member of that family…that was enough for her!

* * *

Candy lay in her bed, for the very last time. Mr. Johnson said he would come for her the next day, so that she would have enough time to collect her few personal belongings and more importantly, to say goodbye to the home she had known for the last 15 years. The other children were long asleep; their collective breaths going softly sweet, most of them too young to really realize what was going to happen…earlier, they were happy to see the cake and the happy bunting in Candy's honor…the older ones had shouted "God bless you Candy!" while Sister Lane had hurriedly wiped a tear with a back of her hand. Candy was happy too, but the reality of what she was about to embark on was starting to sink in. 

In the darkened space, she looked around; the simple yet cozy room she had slept in since she was a baby. She knew from attending school once that she did not have the latest toys and things other children had…the recently acquired group TV was black and white, her small AM radio where she could barely get the Chicago radio stations was a Christmas gift, but secondhand. She never had any Barbies to play with, and her few Christmas gifts were hand made mementoes such as bookmarkers or small, cherished antique pieces from Ms. Pony. Yet there was nothing more dearer to her in the entire world…she already knew she would miss her Hill and Tree, for when she went to watch the sunset and feed the squirrels that knew her she felt a pain in her heart. She would miss the tantalizing scents coming from Ms. Pony's kitchen during holiday mornings, delicious aromas of cakes, cookies, pies and roasting turkeys that the Stevens always sent for their holiday dinners.

She heard the door to the room open and heard the familiar steps come in and sit by her.

"Ms. Pony?" Candy asked her voice hushed.

"I just came to check on you, for one last time…"

Candy's eyes welled with tears, hearing the feeling in her voice.

"Oh, child…please don't…it is a happy day for you…" Ms. Pony replied, feeling Candy's sentiment in the dark, her voice almost cracking.

"Ms. Pony…now I'm not so sure…"

"Oh, of course you are sure, Candice…I know of the Andrew family, you will be very well taken in, Sister Lane and I have no doubt…you are very lucky…" Ms. Pony patted her hand.

"You…you know them?"

"Well Candice, as you know, I'm originally from Chicago…I know of the Andrew clan…you have nothing to worry about…the patriarch that I once knew of had a great, generous heart and philanthropy was his second name…I am sure this adoption is yet another gesture of the classic Andrew kindness…you will be just fine…" Ms. Pony reassured her.

Candy leaned herself into the woman's warm bosom.

"Still…Ms. Pony…I…"

"I know, Candice...this has been your home for so many years…this has been your home and it will always be…there was never a child more loved, Candy…I will miss you terribly…just keep us always near to you in your heart, for we will always be there for you…" Ms. Pony embraced the girl and gave her a warm hug.

Candy held back a sniffle. "I will…"she replied.

Ms. Pony maternally cupped her chin. "Now listen, Candice…this time you are truly going out into the world…you once had a glimpse of it when you went to school and when we go to church at St. Peter's of the Lake…but this time, you will go out into the world by yourself…I hope what Lane and I have taught you will carry you far and wide…there are many people in the Lord's garden, Candice…good and bad…and you will meet both, for that is the nature of humanity…but either good or bad, they all teach us something about ourselves…and remember this, Candice, and remember it well…no one can make you feel inferior without your consent…that is what a great lady1 once told me, and it is a great truth…"

"Yes, Ms. Pony…" Candy promised.

She then saw Ms. Pony take off her cross and lovingly put it on her.

"When I decided to become Ms. Pony, taking a personal vow to devote myself to the children who would need me, I decided that this cross, which once belonged to my beloved grandmother, would be one of the symbols I used, much like we know Lane is member of her order by the habit she uses. But I want you to have this now, child, so that you find in it the same inspiration I did…it has given me strength when I needed it, comfort when I sought it, light when I felt a little lost…remember you are a child of God, first and foremost Candice, and that you have a gift…let this remind you of that gift when you wonder what your purpose in life is…"

Candy couldn't say anything…Ms. Pony's cross! It was a heavy gold cross, hung from and equally rich woven gold rope, with cabochon emeralds on each tip and a larger one in the center. There was a natural fissure in the larger one that if you looked closely enough, it looked like the profile of the Madonna holding the Baby Jesus.

"Oh, Ms. Pony…I couldn't possibly take your cross…" Candy gasped.

"Please, take it…you would be its most deserving bearer…" she smiled.

Candy hugged her and they held each other for a very long time. _No matter what,_ Candy _thought, this was her true mother._

* * *

The morning air had carried a hint of warmth; as the approaching summer was announcing itself. Candy had gone out one last time to watch the sunrise on Pony's Hill. She had reveled, almost transfixed, at seeing the pulsing sphere make its way up from the horizon. She was happy, for she knew today was the first day of her new life. When she had taken her fill of the sun in, she returned to Pony's Home, to have her last breakfast there and await the arrival of George Johnson. She hummed cheerily as she came in, and saw the upbeat visage of Sister Lane smile at her, from the back door of the Home. 

"Good Morning, Candice was it a good sunrise?" she asked, knowing that Candy had gone to the Hill.

"Yes, Sister Lane…" Candy replied, as the nun touched her face and smoothed her hair.

"Very metaphoric, indeed…" the nun murmured, "You have grown up so much...I know that sounds like something you read in a novel, but it is true…you were just a little bitty bundle, not long ago…and now…" she admired, her voice almost faltering…Candy was surprised…Sister Lane was always so stalwart and practical…but the nun continued, "I am very happy for you Candice, I have a feeling you will surpass anything Pony or I or even yourself have envisioned…"

Candy smiled sheepishly. "Oh Sister Lane, truth is I'm not sure I can even say how I have thought of myself or what I'm do to…". They started to walk into the kitchen, and Candy could smell Miss Pony's bacon crackling and the pancakes being stacked.

"You are leaving us at a very interesting time, Candy…you are on the brink of becoming a woman…but now you will truly go into the world…and you will discover many things about yourself…" she said, stopping and taking Candy by the shoulders. Candy's eyes looked at her, and Sister Lane smiled gently. "Oh, don't worry Candy…it is just my way of saying that you will experience many new things from this day forth…just remember who you are, what you believe in…only by living, can you experience, can you grow as a person…be open to the experiences Candy, the good and the bad…and remember, this small piece of the world is always your place in case you need of it…"

"Thank you…" Candy answered while Miss Pony called, "Lane! Candice! Breakfast!"

* * *

It had been a somewhat pedestrian goodbye, all parties involved did not want to make it too dramatic or upsetting. Candy had settled in the back seat of the Mercedes Benz George had come and picked her up in, all her possessions had fit into a new piece of Louis Vuitton luggage he had brought for her. She was wearing her Sunday best, a bone white linen dress with a drop waist with same color Mary Janes and crocheted white gloves…it had been second hand, but no one could tell unless Candy told them. She proudly wore Ms. Pony's crucifix and her cascading hair in a half knot…she had been surprised to see how grown up she looked. If George had noticed, he had not said anything. In fact, he had complimented, "You look very fine, Miss Candy…" 

As the car left the premises, George became abuzz with conversation. "As you know Miss Candy, we will be leaving the town of Lake Forest and head inland towards the Village of Lakewood…The Andrew family usually keeps residence in downtown Chicago, but tend to spend the summers in Lakewood, as it has been for the last few generations…"

"Why do they spend the summers there?" Candy asked, curious.

"Chicago can get pretty warm in the summer…" George said, although the truth was more like Chicago in the summer was almost unbearable. "And since Lakewood is on the shores of Crystal Lake and it is less populated, the summer is much more agreeable…people do the same thing in New York City, they leave for the Hamptons during the summer…"

"Oh, I see…" Candy knew she was going to have to become familiar with a great many things, very soon.

As I explained to you, since Mr. William Andrew cannot quite live with you yet, you will be living with the family of his sister, Sarah. Her married name is Leegan, her husband's name is Addison. She has twins, Eliza and Neil, both aged 15. They go to private school in Chicago but spend the summers in Lakewood. Addison Leegan is the CEO for Andrew Heavy Industries, one of the many companies the Andrew Family owns and runs under the main Andrew Corporation umbrella, and…" he stopped when he saw Candy's quizzical stare.

"Don't worry, soon you will become familiar with all the intricacies of the Andrew Family and Businesses…" he assured her, knowing that the girl's head must have spun with what was effortless day to day with him, but wholly unfamiliar to her.

"What does Mrs. Leegan do…does she work?" Candy asked.

George barely stifled a laugh. "Work?"

"Yes…work…I mean, just because you have money doesn't mean you don't have to work…if it's something you like to do and are good at it…" Candy noted.

George smiled. "That is absolutely right, Miss Candy…but in this case, Mrs. Leegan has never worked…she is however, Chicago's most prolific hostess and she has had many a fund raiser for the Andrew Charitable Trust…"

"Oh, okay…" Candy didn't know what else to say. She looked outside and saw they were on a freeway, headed west.

"Are there any other family members?' Candy inquired, wondering if that boy with a kilt was going to be around to help her out.

"Yes, but they are not in Lakewood yet…don't worry, Mrs. Leegan will make sure you meet them…there will be a coming out party for you in a few weeks…"

"A coming out party?" Candy gasped.

"Why yes…as a new member of the family and as Mr. Andrew's legal heir, it is not only recommended, it will be expected…"

"But I …" Candy stuttered.

"I assure you, it will be alright…" George's eyes were kind. Candy realized the sound of his voice was both soothing and authoritative at the same time.

"Will Mr. Andrew be there?" Candy asked.

"He is working on it…I cannot commit, at this time however…but I do guarantee a good party…" he slightly winked. Candy felt reassured. Shortly, the Mercedes got off the freeway and entered a wooded looking area. Soon, the Mercedes turned into a road, came up to a gate that the driver opened with a switch inside the car, and Candy soon saw the biggest house she had ever seen in her life.

"Oh….wow…" she murmured, awed.

"This is the Leegan Residence…" George explained. "It is one of the few Andrew homes in the area, and it was built even before the Village of Lakewood was incorporated in 1933…it was built in the 1890's…"

"It's beautiful!" Candy mouthed…she wasn't sure what the style was; she later would come to know that it was Georgian Revival.

The car stopped and the driver came around and opened the door. Candy got out, looking up and around, her mouth open, excited and almost overcome with the spectacular scene. Everything was on a grand scale…the house, the landscaping, the statuary….

"Oh, George, this is…" she started, when she felt as if she had been drenched.

"OH! I'm _SO_ sorry! I didn't realize you had arrived, George Johnson!" a voice said. "I was just emptying my rose vases' old water…." Candy looked up towards where the voice was coming from. There, from the second floor window, was a girl about her age. She was looking down at Candy with the most imperious gaze she had ever seen on anybody, her hazel eyes almost trying to make her feel substandard. She had auburn colored hair almost as curly as Candy's, except hers was more curlicued and wanted to hang in heavy ringlets. She had a very pretty face and a patrician nose by which she was looking down at Candy.

"Miss Candy, are you alright?" George asked horrified; then, "Miss Eliza, this is most unfortunate..." his voice carried tinge of discontent.

"Oh, George, you are the biggest worry wart on the planet! I'll tell Mother you're here with the Foster Child…" before George could say anything, she was gone. Candy noticed she had not even bothered to say sorry, ask if she was alright or to say she was at least sending down a towel for her to dry off.

George had taken his suit jacket off and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry, Miss Candy, Miss Eliza didn't mean it…"

Candy was too dumbstruck to say anything but manage to reply politely, "It's alright, George…"

A servant came to take her bag and George escorted her up the marble steps into the large entry hall. Despite feeling like a wet cat, Candy's awe at the home continued once inside. Everything she was seeing was reeking of wealth, elegance and gentility…she had only seen houses like these in books about the English aristocracy.

"Well, there what have we here?" a polite male voice said. Candy turned around and saw a man in his early forties. From the way he was dressed and carried himself, he was surely the man of the house. His eyes were kind towards Candy. "Miss Andrew…I'm Addison Leegan…welcome…" he said, extending his hand out.

Candy took it and reciprocated the greeting. "Pleased to meet your, Mr. Leegan…thank you for receiving me in your home…"

"Am I missing something, or are you wet?" he asked, curiously "George?"

"I'm afraid Miss Eliza didn't see Miss Candy when she decided to dump the water from her vase out…" George said. Candy thought he didn't sound very pleased.

"Oh, my little girl has a peculiar sense of humour…you may want to go change, Miss Andrew, my wife will be besides herself if she meets you thus…"

"But…" Candy blurted…_this was her Sunday Best! It was her best outfit!_

"Miss Andrew has not yet acquired clothes that befit her position…" George interjected. Candy almost sighed with relief…the man was sharp!

"I'm not that soaked…" Candy piped, sounding cheery.

"Oh! Well, go in the powder room and dry yourself off…then we will go into the salon, the family is waiting to meet you…" Addison motioned to Candy.

"I will be going then…" George announced.

"Going?" Candy asked…_wasn't he going to stay_?

"Yes, I have to go now, I have business to tend on behalf of Mr. Andrew…everything will be fine…the Leegans will make sure you have everything you need…you know where to contact me, if you have to…" George said, as he bade goodbye. "I will see you soon…"

"Thank you, George…" Candy wanted to hug him, but somehow felt it would be awkward and possibly inappropriate. She went into the powder room and soaked up the wetness with a towel. She came out and found Addison Leegan waiting for her. He proffered his crooked arm to her and said, "Very well! Let's go meet my wife and children…" they walked down the hall, Candy trying not too ogle too much at the décor and when they came into a wonderful drawing room. Classical music softly played, and there was a fire lit in the fireplace. Candy now saw for the first time the members of her new family.

"Sarah, Eliza, Neil…this is Candice White Andrew, William's adopted daughter. As you know, she will be living with us from this day on…"

Candy gave her broadest smile and said very eagerly, "I'm so glad to meet all of you!" Her exuberance was quickly cut off upon the stony looks the threesome were giving her.

Eliza, of course, she had already met somewhat; Neil, her brother, similar in facial features and physical characteristics seemed to be looking at her with a mixture of disdain and fascination…but the gaze coming from the lady of the house, the sister of the man who adopted her, was cold enough to freeze fire on the spot. She was beautiful, with rich caramel colored hair, doe colored and shaped eyes. She was gracefully thin, refined and impeccably dressed in cashmere with a string of pearls around her neck and had fine gold accessories on her wrists and ears. She also wore what must have been the biggest diamond Candy could fathom ever seeing in her entire life on her left ring finger. The two looked at each other, Candy feeling with every passing second that this woman was carefully inspecting every single inch of her and forming the inevitable judgement that Candy didn't measure up to her exacting standard.

"Well! I must say William has really done it this time!" she finally said.

"Eww, Mother, look at that old linen dress she's wearing…she's so…so…hick!" Eliza wrinkled her nose. "She smells funny too, like cheap drugstore soap…"

Candy felt awful…_cheap drugstore soap? Hick?_

"Now Eliza, be nice…" Addison Leegan said.

"She's so 847(2)…" Neil sneered. "And she looks like a fish out of water…"

The siblings laughed, but Addison cleared his throat. He exchanged a displeased glance with his wife, who slightly sighed and said, "Well, Candice White, my brother William has thought that you should be here with us instead of with him, so I might as well show you to your room…." Sarah Leegan got up and walked past Candy, who was still stunned at the reception she was getting…maybe rich people do act differently, she thought for a moment, and at the same time promising herself that she would be darned if she was going to allow herself to become that way.

* * *

Candy had followed Mrs. Leegan quietly, still taking the entire events of the last hour in. She had never been challenged so hostilely in her life and she was a bit amiss at what to do. She felt if she kept quiet and was pleasant, things would wash over…for all she knew Mrs. Leegan was just in a rare bad mood and her children were too…everyone had bad moods, she herself knew that. Mr. Leegan had been nice and welcoming, so it couldn't be that bad. Still, the fact that the lady had not said one word since she told her to follow her, somewhat unsettled Candy. They came up the grand staircase which had a huge stained glass window with a style Candy would know later as the Beaux Art style with a large peacock and purple wisteria. She stopped momentarily to admire it, for the sun was shining through it and the colored glass gave off wonderful rich jewelled hues that slivered down into the hall. 

"It is impolite to make people wait, Candice White…haven't they taught you anything? Mrs. Leegan barked from the top the landing of the second floor.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Leegan…it's just that…it is so beautiful…" she admired the window and its effects, smiling pleasantly.

"It's just an old Tiffany window, like many that were created by Louis Comfort Tiffany…" Mrs. Leegan brushed off.

Candy wondered at what point people got jaded and forgot to see beauty in small things, even if they were everyday…she vowed to herself she wouldn't, because if she did, there would probably be a great many things she wouldn't like about herself at that point.

"I should have had Dorothy show you up, since this is a complete waste of my time…" she huffed as Candy joined her.

"Dorothy?" Candy repeated.

"Yes, Dorothy the maid…she's more your speed…I'm assigning her to you…" Mrs. Leegan announced, then they arrived at the bedroom door. "This will be your room. I don't expect you to know much of anything, so we need to make sure you catch up, and catch up quick…we can't possibly have you making a fool of yourself in public…"

Candy had almost not heard the last part, because she was so delighted with her room.

"Oh, it's marvelous!" she gushed. It was nicely done in soft pastel greens, a canopy bed and nice furnishings. She wasn't sure what to call Mrs. Leegan so she asked, "I'm sorry, how should I call you…Aunt Sarah?" she ventured.

"You shall call me Mrs. Leegan, I am not your Aunt…" she retorted. "I'm sending Dorothy up to deal with you…"

Candy was astounded…if she was Willam Andrew's sister, and Candy was William's adopted daughter, why was calling her Aunt Sarah inappropriate? Wasn't that the relationship? Still…maybe she had a thing about being calling Aunt…she did look pretty young to be the mother of a couple of teenagers. She saw she was motioning to leave, when suddenly she realized something. "Mrs. Leegan, I apologize for asking…George Johnson mentioned something about getting new clothes?" Candy sheepishly asked.

"Right…new clothes…most definitely, that old hand me down simply won't do. I'll arrange for you and Eliza to go into Chicago tomorrow and do some shopping…" she said, her face almost curdling.

But Candy saw none of this…shopping? She had never thought she would get to go! "Oh, thank you Aunt Sa…I mean Mrs. Leegan…" she made a move to thank her more personally but the woman left and closed the door behind her.

"Oh! Well…" Candy said to herself, then turning around to admire the room again. Her new satchel was in there and she went to open it. She put her antique keepsake box next on the end table next to her bed. She looked around again before letting herself collapse on the soft bed with the canopy, feeling the soft cotton cocoon her. She sighed contented…despite everything, she felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

Sarah Leegan was pacing impatiently in her sitting room that adjoined her master bedroom. She had been in a foul mood since the day she was told that her brother had adopted an orphan. This was much to her puzzlement and most certainly done to annoy her, she was sure of; but now that she had seen the girl, she was livid. The girl resembled the family member she had been the most envious of, in every which way. She felt as if a ghost had come back to taunt her. 

"I will not have it Addison, I will not have this orphan fostered in my house…!" Sarah stammered, feeling her vein pulse in anger at her temples.

"Sarah…she is no longer an orphan, William's adopted her…" Addison had the patience of Job with his wife, he realized. Their marriage had long been dead but they managed to get along for the sake of the children. He buried himself in work and business travel and she buried herself in her active social life in Chicago and in her children, funneling all her pent up desires and energies into them…it was no surprise that the children were spoiled rotten.

"She is not of Andrew flesh and blood, and therefore I will not take her in...that half wit I call brother, even though he is really anything but, what on Earth has gotten into him?…I've never really seen him in the last 15 years, he's always off goofing off, galavanting around God knows where like his parents did, acting irresponsbily, leaving dear Auntie Elroy to really give face for him…first Rosemary babied him and now Auntie seemingly just really left him to his own devices!"

"Sarah, please…you know as well I do that he is the head of the family, the majority shareholder and that he is the figurehead of the Andrew's…and he's not irresponsible…I find his gesture quite commendable…" Addison knew his position wasn't going to be heard.

Sarah shot him an icy glance. It summed up their differences of opinion and outlook.

"HUMPH! Well if he really wants to be the head of the family and go adopting snotty nosed kids with dubious pedigrees, then he should show up and take charge of his responsibilities and stop foistering them on me…and if he's feeling charitable and wants to make a true lady his heir, all he had to do was to look at our darling Eliza!"

Addison Leegan sighed…there was no use talking to his wife when she was in this state. He was worried that he would be leaving on a business trip soon, and that the unsuspecting Candice White Andrew was going to be fed to the wolves…when he was around, he was sure Sarah and the children would be curtailed…but when he was not….

Sarah dismissed him from her sitting room with a huff, and as Addison walked away knew his wife was going to be anything but nice…she would feign it for a while, but then everything would come to a head.

"William needs to know this…" he murmured, making a note in his mind to write a letter to the enigmatic William Andrew, whom he himself had never really met. "I can't believe he was so naïve in thinking that Sarah would take an orphan in and treat her like family…she's never once in her life shown that level of compassion…he truly is out of touch…" he sighed. "And Sarah is right, in a way…if he wants to go around adopting children, he better show up and be a father instead of relying on others to do his duty…"

* * *

Chapter Footnotes: 

1 Eleanor Roosevelt

2 This happens to be the telephone area code of the City Candy used to live in. In the Chicago area, you want to be a 312, otherwise, you are considered a "hick"…a person from the suburbs, backwater, call it what you will… ;)

_

* * *

Time after Time, a fanfic by CC Lady Gato (Ana Luisa Aldana). Copyright 2004-2006 CC Lady Gato and Candy Candy Nation. Candy Candy characters copyright Mizuki and Igarishi, worldwide. Fiction for entertainment purposes only, including the use of non fictional persons and places.Any song lyrics used copyright to their composers and musicians._


End file.
